


Bloodstream

by wemightfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Murder, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, alternative universe, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: There is a serial killer killing a lot of people in the wizarding world. Nobody knows who it is and nobody's been able to catch the killer so far. (Feel free to guess who the killer is ;)) Alternative universe!!





	Bloodstream

The first time I killed someone I didn't necessarily plan to do so. But it felt surprisingly good. Since then, I have gotten excellent at the art of killing. I’ve been killing for years now without getting caught. 

Today I'm killing another person. It's a beautiful young woman that's lying on the ground of this cabin right now. I like to take my time cutting my victims open. I like to cut musters into their skin and watching the blood spill out of their bodies. Sometimes I also just like to look into their eyes, see the fear in them while they're dying. 

The young woman I’m currently killing looks terrified and I think it's beautiful. I haven't thought about how it even has come to this point in years. This is my life now and I'm happy with it. I'm going to be even happier when I have taken the life of this girl. She's bleeding out slowly and the ground is covered in her blood.


End file.
